


Brakoidní intermezzo, o které nikdo nežádal

by ReddieRobin



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddieRobin/pseuds/ReddieRobin
Summary: Někdo si dovolil Vinnetouovi ostříhat vlasy?! NEODPUSTITELNÉ!!!
Relationships: Old Shatterhand/Winnetou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Brakoidní intermezzo, o které nikdo nežádal

**Author's Note:**

> Tak jasně že bych radši psal smysluplné série než náhodné pwp kokotinky. Ale osud prostě praví jinak, kdo jsem, abych se hádal se všehomírem.

Byl jsem na cestě už celé týdny. Štval jsem se neúnavně s místa na místo, ale nikde jsem nenacházel muže, kterého jsem hledal. Jindy každý na Západě věděl, kde je a co dělá, ovšem tentokrát jako by se po něm slehla zem. Za předpokladu, že ještě žil. Ale opak jsem si odmítal připustit. 

Spolu s dalšími dvěma apačskými zvědy byl úkladně přepadený skupinou bělochů, to bylo všechno, co jsem věděl. Nejdřív jsem měl pomoc celého jeho klanu a několika svých přátel, kteří byli odhodlaní náčelníka Apačů zachránit. Ovšem jak plynuly dny, týdny, dokonce měsíce… Každý z nich, i ti nejvěrnější, ztratili postupně naději. Všichni kromě mě. Já jsem nemohl přestat hledat. Dokud neuvidím jeho mrtvé tělo nebo dokud mě všechny končetiny nepřestanou poslouchat a já se neudržím na koni, do té doby jsem musel po svém bratru pátrat, i kdybych měl obrátit každý kámen a stéblo trávy v prérii. 

Bohužel, každá stopa, kterou jsem získal, vedla do další slepé uličky. Proto jsem si ani tentokrát nemohl dělat velké naděje, ale musel jsem prověřit nové vodítko, které jsem náhodou získal. Připlížit se k tajné skrýši zločinecké bandy sídlící ve zdejších skalách nebylo příliš těžké. Bylo až směšné, jak jistí si byli svou bezpečností. Až příliš spoléhali na to, že nikdo nevěděl, kde je hledat. 

"Good day, meššúrs!" pozdravil jsem je bodře, když jsem vystoupil z křoví s opakovačkou namířenou jejich směrem, kde právě seděli kolem ohně a pospolitě se dělili o pečínku k obědu. Mile jsem se usmál. "Hands up." 

"Chlape, co tady chcete?" rozkřiklo se na mě několik z nich v úleku, všichni vyskočili, ale ruce dali poslušně nahoru. 

"Celkem nic. Jen se vás chci na něco zeptat," odvětil jsem a krok za krokem se k nim přibližoval.

"Jo? A na copak?" 

Povzdechl jsem si. Neměl jsem náladu hodinu tu s nimi vyjednávat. 

"Mám jeden menší problém, se kterým byste mi mohli pomoct. Hledám jistého muže. Je to indián a v poslední době je doslova k nenalezení. Nevěděli byste něco o přepadených, uvězněných indiánech, pánové?" Způsob, jakým se po sobě podívali, získal mou pozornost. Byla to jen vteřina, ale srdce se mi rozbušilo. Bylo snad možné…? 

"Proč bysme o něčem takovým měli vědět?! My nejsme nic jiného než zcela poctiví lovci a zalesáci!" nechal se slyšet důležitě jeden z nich. Naoko smířlivě jsem se zasmál. 

"Poslechněte. Já vůbec nepochybuju, že všechno, co tady ráčíte provádět, je veskrze podlé a zlotřilé, to mě ale teď vůbec nezajímá. Řekněte mi, co víte o tom indiánovi, a já vám poděkuju a pokojně odjedu. A budu dělat, že nevidím tamhlety artefakty." Zabloudil jsem pohledem ke vchodu do nevábné roubenky, ve které přebývali nebo alespoň ji využívali jako skladiště. Před jejím vchodem byl do země zaražený hrubě otesaný kmínek, který nejspíš sloužil jako výstava jejich trofejí. Soudil jsem tak, protože na něm visely všemožné předměty, které slušný zalesak, za jaké se prohlašovali, rozhodně nemohl potřebovat. "Jsem si jistý, že každou neděli nosíte perlový náhrdelník, aby vám to slušelo v kostele, že na každém lovu přijdou k užitku starožitné kapesní hodinky, že -" Můj hlas se ale uprostřed této ironické řeči vytratil, když jsem si všiml suvenýru ze všech nejpodivnejšího. Několika skoky jsem byl u toho pomníku špatnosti a vztáhl ruku po ohonu vlasů. Modročerných, hedvábně jemných a velice dlouhých vlasů. Svraštil jsem obočí nevolí, když jsem si všiml, jakými nedbalými, hrubými tahy nožem byly z hlavy toho, jemuž náležely, odříznuty. Na chvíli jsem polevil v pozornosti, když jsem je promnul mezi prsty. Nepotřeboval jsem otvírat krabičku, kterou jsem měl pečlivě schovanou ve vnitřní kapse kabátu, abych bezpečně poznal, že jsou to stejné vlasy, jaké v ní přechovávám. Jeden z banditů si všiml mého rozptýlení a pokusil se toho využít, když začal šátrat po své pušce. Porušil tím můj rozkaz, aby držel ruce vzhůru. Zahřměla rána z opakovačky a lotr se chytil za krvácející ruku, kterou už patrně nikdy střílet nebude. Sundal jsem svázaný pramen vlasů z hřebíku, na kterém výsměšně vězel.

“Kde je indián, kterému patří tyhle vlasy?” zeptal jsem se prostě.

“Jakej - jakej indián, o čem to mluvíte? To - “ Jeden z mužů se dal do vysvětlování, ovšem byl přerušen další ranou, po které se bolestí zkroutil na zemi a svíral si stehno.

“Stačí mi jen jeden z vás, abych se to dozvěděl, zamyslete se, meššúrs,” pronesl jsem zdánlivě konverzačním tónem. Ve skutečnosti ve mně ale vřel hněv, jaký jsem už dlouho nepocítil, možná nikdy. Byl jsem proslulý svou trpělivostí a lidumilností, tentokrát jsem ale dlouhé řeči vést nehodlal.

\-----

Celou cestu do prudké stráně jsem běžel tak rychle, jak jsem dokázal, takže když jsem dorazil k balvanu, za kterým se musel skrývat vchod do jeskyně, byl jsem docela udýchaný. Ani jsem se ovšem nezarazil, abych popadl dech. Kámen byl těžký, byli potřeba určitě aspoň dva muži, aby ho odsunuli stranou. Dřív, než jsem si to plně uvědomil, odtlačil jsem ho již dostatečně na to, bych se mohl protáhnout do temnoty za ním. Vpadl jsem bez váhání dovnitř a zoufale se snažil něco uvidět. Moje oči, zvyklé na prudké polední slunce, nejdřív nerozpoznaly nic. Slyšel jsem jenom hluchou ozvěnu vlastního, překotného dechu. Najednou se odněkud zezadu ozvalo:

“Zase přicházíš nadarmo plýtvat slovy a ranami? Náčelník Apačů ti nic nevyzradí.”

Jakmile jsem zaslechl ten hlas, který jsem už tolik týdnů neslyšel a téměř jsem začal věřit, že už ho neuslyším nikdy, bylo mi, jako bych se měl úlevou a radostí rozplakat.

“Vinnetou!” vykřikl jsem a tápal směrem k zadní straně jeskyně, odkud jsem ho slyšel.

“Šárli...?” Moje jméno znělo jako slabý závan větru v suchém listí a mě píchlo u srdce, že jsem si až teď uvědomil, jak slabě a vysíleně jeho hlas zní. Moje oči už si začínaly zvykat na šero narušené jenom tou trochou světla, co jsem pustil dovnitř škvírou ve vchodu. Již jsem zpozoroval tmavý obrys něčeho, co mohlo být schoulenou lidskou postavou.

“Vinnetou!” vydechl jsem znova jediné slovo, kterého jsem byl momentálně schopný, a rychle si k němu klekl. Napůl po hmatu jsem našel provazy pevně utažené kolem jeho zápěstí, kolen a kotníků. Zaskřípal jsem zuby a v duchu spílal těm lotrům, kteří ho tu takto drželi. Co nejšetrněji jsem pouta přeřezal, abych náhodou nezranil jeho jistě už tak dost rozedřené údy. “Jsi v pořádku?” zeptal jsem se spěšně, zatímco jsem mu pomáhal ze země.

“Ano… teď již ano…” odpověděl polohlasem. Neviděl jsem mu zatím dobře do tváře, ale jakmile jsem aspoň trochu mohl, sevřel jsem ho pevně v náručí. Ještě nikdy jsem neměl z našeho shledání takovou radost a nikdy mi tak velká tíha nespadla z ramenou, když jsem ho měl po dlouhém čase konečně zase nablízku. Nejradši bych ho tak držel hodiny a nikdy už nepustil, ovšem bylo potřeba myslet na praktičtější věci po jeho osvobození, kontrolou zdraví počínaje, v závěsu hned s pořádným jídlem. Až příliš dobře jsem cítil, jak je jeho tělo vyhublé, což jen zvětšilo můj vztek na jeho věznitele. To mi pomohlo potlačit slzy dojetí, které mě pálily v očích, a já Vinnetoua neochotně pustil. Ovšem jen natolik, aby mohl s mou pomocí vstát a na nejistých nohách se vydat na svobodu.

Když jsme vyšli do slunečního světla, mohl jsem si svého přítele konečně podrobně prohlédnout a cítil jsem, jak se můj obličej kroutí nevolí a bolestí. Jeho tvář byla propadlá a bledá, oči téměř zavřené před jasným světlem, které tolik dní neviděly. Ovšem nejžalostnější byl pro mne pohled na zubožené zbytky jeho někdejší nádherné, bujné kštice, na které si tolik zakládal. Chtěl jsem dělat, jakoby nic, ale nedokázal jsem svůj konsternovaný pohled nijak zamaskovat. Dokonce jsem mimoděk zvedl ruku a dotkl se rozcuchané, krátké čupřiny, jako bych ani nemohl uvěřit tomu, co vidím, a musel se o tom ujistit hmatem. Vinnetou, který dosud mžoural v jasném světle, si toho konečně všiml. Sotva se udržel na nohou, přesto se mi ale vymanil a ustoupil o několik kroků ode mne. Otočil tvář na druhou stranu a sklonil hlavu, jako by ji chtěl skrýt před zraky jiných. 

"Jak se náčelník Apačů může takto vrátit ke svým lidem? Zneuctěný!" posteskl si hořce a do jeho slov prosakovalo pohrdání, které choval k lidem, kteří s ním zacházeli bez trochy důstojnosti. Položil jsem mu ruku omluvně na rameno a jemně ho stiskl. Byla to moje vina, že jsem nedokázal zachovat klidnou tvář a přivedl ho do rozpaků. 

"Tak jako se tito lotři nemohou dotknout Vinnetouovy cti, tak i jeho vlasy co nevidět opět narostou," pokusil jsem se ho povzbudit. Pokýval hlavou, otočil se zpět ke mně a pokusil se o úsměv. Potom se chytil mojí ruky, aby se o mě mohl opřít. S krátkým, necitlivě upraveným vrabčím hnízdem na hlavě vypadal jaksi zranitelně a já stiskl pevněji v dlani svou pušku.

“Můj bratr ať si chvíli sedne a ohřeje se na slunci,” pobídl jsem ho s úsměvem. “Musí načerpat ztracené síly a já vím zrovna o místě, kde pro nás již připravili dobrý oběd…” 

Když jsem se od něj odvrátil a zamířil zpátky dolů, k obydlí banditů, už jsem se neusmíval.


End file.
